


Until It Hurts

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Pre-Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela já havia perdido a conta de quantos anos ele tinha - isso realmente importava? -, mas a única certeza que tinha era que foi uma vida recheada de partidas e mortes.<br/>No fim, era sempre ele e sua caixinha azul, todos o deixavam.<br/>Algumas despedidas, no entanto, doem mais que outras, e algumas são simplesmente insuportáveis.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS então peço por favor para que garantam ter assistido até, ao menos e forçando uma barra, The Snowmen. Preferencialmente o The Name Of The Doctor.

A vida, seja ela humana ou não, era um amontoado de momentos e fases que, juntos, formavam algo completo e bonito. Ele tinha ciência disso e sabia também que todos esses instantes eram preciosos, até mesmo os tristes. Sem eles, os felizes pareceriam menos brilhantes e especiais.

Mas esse momento que ele estava agora era apenas... Miserável, e disso ele gostaria de correr. Mas fugir de todo o sofrimento e solidão não adiantaria, pois elas estavam dentro dele, latejando em seus corações, e ele não conseguia fugir de si.

Em pensar que há tão pouco tempo atrás, ele era feliz, propriamente feliz. Ele tinha seus Ponds, amados Ponds, e aventuras através das galáxias ao lado deles. Agora, ambos haviam ido, presos em um ponto fixo no universo, na New York dos anos trinta, tão sozinhos. E era tudo culpa dele, por causa dele e de sua megalomania, Amy e Rory perderam tudo.

E se ele não podia fugir dele mesmo, ele podia fugir dos outros. Recluso em sua caixa de polícia azul, ele não precisava trazer mais dor a ninguém, nem a si mesmo. Ele não precisava ser importar com mais ninguém para depois sentir a dor da perda, simplesmente porque não havia mais ninguém para se importar.

Quer dizer, correção: havia sim. Seus amigos Madame Vastra, Jenny e Strax, que haviam sido tão gentis com ele nesse momento difícil. Ele se importava com eles, muito, e por isso tentava manter o máximo de distância possível, para não interferir ou influenciar na vida dos amigos. Ainda assim, não tão distante assim, porque ele precisava de alguma companhia, mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

Ele passava os dias na TARDIS, sozinho, lendo livros que falavam de lugares que ele poderia ir e de pessoas que ele poderia conhecer – mas não havia ninguém para compartilhar esses momentos com ele, então qual a graça? – usando os óculos de leitura que um dia pertenceram uma de suas melhores amigas, a única coisa que restou dela.

Até mesmo a TARDIS parecia diferente, antes ela era tão quente e iluminada com os sorrisos e os corações dos que viviam ali, uma família, agora ela parecia escura e gelada, também de luto pela perda.

Ele gostava da mudança, também já não vibrava mais na mesma sintonia de antes, agora tudo era mais escuro dentro de si também. O painel simplesmente combinava com o seu humor.

Existia outro ponto, um assunto que ele não gostava de tocar, uma ferida aberta no seu peito. Ainda durante sua décima encarnação, uma mulher tinha se sacrificado por ele, prometendo que ele os veria correr no futuro, mas no momento ele não deu a importância devida...

(É claro que ele deu importância! Mas não... Não a que ele dava agora.)

Antes, era um ato bonito e ele era grato, além de estar profundamente intrigado sobre quem ela era de verdade. Agora, não havia palavras para explicar o que ele sentia, o enorme vazio.

Com o tempo, ele descobriu que ela era River Song, a professora, a arqueóloga, a mulher que matou o Doctor, Melody Zuckers, treinada para ser sua psicopata perfeita, nascida para matá-lo, Melody Pond, a super heroína, a filha perdida, nascida do amor de dois jovens que viajavam numa pequena-grande caixinha azul pelo tempo e espaço junto a um homem louco.

E não só tudo isso, mas ela era a mulher que ele amou e que o amou em retorno, mais do que qualquer outra criatura no espaço infinito. Nem o fato dele ter destruído a vida dela, sequestrada dos braços de seus pais para ser uma arma contra ele, nem o fato dela ter crescido ouvindo o quão ruim ele era – um monstro, ele não poderia negar esse fato -, nada que ele poderia ter feito ou falado a fez amá-lo menos, e ele era tão grato. Ele a amava tanto.

A morte dela o perseguiu, mais pesada na proporção em que ele passava a amá-la, até se instalar de vez como um enorme peso naquela terrível noite no Dallirium, quando as torres cantaram e ele não pode segurar as lágrimas ao encarar aquele rostinho bonito pela última vez. River, sua amada River, mal sabia o que estava por vir.

Ele esperava que ela estranhasse quando ele lhe deu a sua screwdriver, uma que ele fez especialmente para ela, mas ela apenas sorriu mais ainda e o beijou em agradecimento. Ele esperava que ela reparasse a forma com que ele fez amor com ela mais tarde – como se fosse a última vez, porque era a última, mas ela apenas o abraçou o mais forte que pode e dormiu em seus braços.

No dia seguinte, ela se despediu dele com um beijo e uma promessa que ela nunca poderia cumprir: a de voltar. No fim daquele dia, ela estava morta, e ele chorou novamente. Enquanto as lágrimas acumulavam nos olhos dele até o ponto de extravasarem, sua versão mais nova a salvava na memória da Library e então a abandonava como um dos inúmeros livros que ele nunca leu o final.

E então, ela começou a assombrá-lo, no sentido literal da palavra. Ele não sabia se ela estava echoing ou se tinha conseguido uma forma de “materializar” no mundo real, mas ela agora aparecia para ele e o olhava com aqueles grandes olhos tristes.

Ela achava que ele não podia vê-la ou ouví-la, mas ele podia. Ele sempre podia. Ainda assim, ele fingia que não, porque ele achava que doeria demais.

Tentar tocá-la e não conseguir, falar com ela para então perdê-la mais uma vez. Não, ele não poderia aguentar, não mais uma vez. Não pela terceira e definitiva vez. Ele já havia perdido pessoas demais vezes demais.

Ela sentava-se em cantos da TARDIS longe do alcance dele e sussurrava pequenos lamentos e sugestões, porque provavelmente doía nela também vê-lo assim. E ele a encarava sem realmente enxergar, se alimentando apenas da presença dela ali. Era suficiente.

Até que, um dia, não foi. A urgência de tocá-la e estar junto a ela cresceu demais para ser ignorada, de apenas mergulhar a cabeça na suave curva do pescoço e as mãos embrenharem-se pelos cachos pesados, sentindo-a contra si, as pequenas mãos apoiadas em seus ombros e os lábios a sussurrar palavras doces. “Eu estou aqui meu amor, eu não fui embora ainda”, ah, ele choraria só por ouvir a voz dela.

River estava em pé, perto da saída da TARDIS, encarando o marido lendo aquele enorme livro amarelo sobre física quântica. Ela não se assustou quando ele encarou a porta atrás dela, ele fazia isso constantemente, encarar um ponto fixo aleatório. Ela só se assustou quando ele levantou e abandonou o livro sobre o painel.

– Olá... – ele sussurrou quando chegou perto dela, mas não perto o suficiente.

– Você não deveria estar me vendo! – ela deu um passo para trás, apenas por reflexo. – Eu não estou realmente aqui...

– Você está sempre aqui para mim River. – ele pousou a mão silenciosamente no ombro dela, ainda a um passo de estar realmente perto dela – E eu sempre te ouço, sempre te vejo.

– Então por que você nunca falou nada? – ela perguntou, a voz falhando, encarando o rosto jovem marido. Ela havia sentido tanta falta de falar com ele, falar de verdade, um diálogo e não apenas o monólogo que ela estava vivendo.

– Porque eu sempre pensei que doeria demais. E eu não poderia estar mais certo, está doendo agora – o sorriso dele parecia quebrado e o brilho não chegava aos olhos – O quanto iremos durar?

– Enquanto a dor for suportável. – ela sorriu fraco de volta.

– Por você, eu poderia aguentar para sempre. Você sabe que sim. Nada dói mais do que te perder. – ele então, como para provar um ponto, fechou a distância que existia entre eles.

Suas mãos pousaram levemente nas laterais do rosto dela, e quando os lábios de ambos se tocaram, foi como se o mundo ao redor explodisse, e nada mais importava. Tudo o que estava errado, tudo o que estava quebrado, no simples toque de duas bocas, ficou certo.

Não havia palavras para descrever o que os dois sentiam no momento. Era como chegar em casa, como ganhar na loteria, como ser atingido por uma alegria tão sublime e intensa que se os dois morressem naquele exato instante, estaria tudo bem. Teria valido a pena.

Ambos sabiam que aquilo teria fim – tudo um dia termina – isso só não precisava ser agora. Tantas palavras não ditas, tantas coisas não sentidas e lugares não visitados. Só era melhor fingir que era eterno, como um consolo, uma mentira boa. A primeira regra era que o Doctor mentia, por que ele não mentiria agora? Para ela, para ele mesmo e para quem mais quisesse ouvir aquelas mentiras: eles ficariam ali para sempre.

Ali, um nos braços do outro, o relógio começou a girar ao contrário, e eles nem sentiram. Cada momento vivido era revivido de trás para frente, como uma fita rebobinando. Eles sofreram, morreram, se amaram e se conheceram, nessa ordem, até serem completos estranhos.

Ele se sentia no meio do big rip, onde a galáxia deles se separavam milhões de anos luz do resto do universo e os átomos em torno deles desintegravam junto a eles. Ele se sentia no meio do big freeze, quando o universo se tornava gelado demais para qualquer coisa e eles congelavam naquele momento. Ele se sentia no big crunch, o universo voltando ao seu início e eles vivendo tudo de novo, gravados no tempo, como naquele enorme relógio que estava voltando.

Tudo poderia estar acontecendo ali agora, e ele estaria apenas perdendo, porque ter River contra si era uma evento bem mais histórico, e bem mais importante, e ele só queria ficar ali até que um sol qualquer brilhasse forte demais e os engolisse. Talvez esse sol fosse ela. Talvez aquilo fosse doer, mas nada doeria mais do que ficar longe dela. Ele estava pronto para aceitar o que viesse.

**Author's Note:**

> As teorias citadas (big rip, big frezee e big crunch) são teorias reais, eu não estava inventando. Elas são bem interessantes, se alguém tiver curiosidade de conhecê-las :) O começo e o fim do universo sempre foram tópicos amplamente discutidos, e tem assunto mais DW?  
> Obrigada por ler até aqui, assim, do fundo dos meus corações ♥ ♥


End file.
